The present invention relates generally to a pistol accessory, and more particularly to a mounting device of a pistol laser sight.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,594 discloses a pistol sight mounting device which is located on an L-shaped rod comprising two arms. One of the two arms is provided with a retaining slot for disposing a pistol trigger guard. The retaining slot is sealed off by a cover plate which is fastened securely with the arm. Other one of the two arms of the L-shaped rod is provided with a cylindrical body fastened therewith for disposing the pistol laser sight mounting device.
Such a prior art disclosure as described above has several drawbacks. In the first place, the L-shaped rod of the disclosure is not compatible with the pistol trigger guards of various specifications. In other words, the prior art disclosure is not cost-effective in light of the production, the marketing, the inventory, and the display of the L-shaped rods of various specifications. In addition, the cylindrical body of the prior art disclosure is provided at the front end with a relatively small C-shaped circular section for fastening the laser sight in conjunction with a fastening bolt. In view of the relatively small fastening area that is available for mounting the laser sight, it is conceivable that the laser sight is susceptible to deflection which is caused by the firing vibrations of the pistol. The deflection of the laser sight undermines the sighting precision.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,448 discloses a general-purpose base suitable for use in pistols of various types. This disclosure provides a solution to the problems of the preceding disclosure; nevertheless it is by no mean s free from the deficiency. The base is provided with a dovetail rail for fastening a laser sight by means of a dovetail slot adjustable in width, and a bolt for fastening a clamping piece which is located at the side of the dovetail slot. The clamping piece is vulnerable to becoming loosened by the firing impact of the pistol, thereby resulting in deflection of the laser sight.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a general-purpose mounting device of the pistol laser sight. The mounting device of the present invention is suitable for use in pistols of various types and is simple in construction. The mounting device of the present invention is free from the shortcomings of the prior art devices described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the pistol laser sight mounting device comprising a base, a base cover, an L-shaped rod, and a receiving member. The base is provided with a retaining slot for disposing a pistol trigger guard and is further provided with a fastening portion facing the muzzle and having an arcuate surface. The base cover is fastened with the side of the base by butt joint. The L-shaped rod has a fixed arm and a suspension arm. The fixed arm is provided with a fastening portion complementary in shape to the fastening portion of the base. The two fastening portions can be adjustably joined together by butt joint so as to enable the L-shaped rod and the base to be fastened together with precision by virtue of the arcuate surface of the base. The L-shaped rod is not vulnerable to deflection caused by the firing vibration of the pistol. The receiving member has a receiving hole which is provided in the hole wall thereof with a notch extending along the longitudinal direction of the receiving hole. There are two arm portions opposite to each other and extending outward from two sides of the indentation. The receiving hole is intended to hold a laser sight. In the meantime, the two arm portions are fastened with the suspension arm of the L-shaped rod. The laser sight is securely held by the hole wall of the receiving hole of the receiving member.
The foregoing objective, features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention will reference to the accompanying drawings.